The present invention relates to a compressor, the impeller of which is provided with a plurality of radial double-wall vanes.
One of the compressors of the type under consideration is disclosed in German Pat. No. 744,938. Two opposite walls forming the individual vane or blade in that compressor are supported one against the other by means of pressed-out studs or lugs; at the contact points between the blade walls and the studs they are interconnected to each other by spot welding. The manufacturing costs in this otherwise satisfactory construction are quite considerable. Furthermore, connecting means for connecting the vane walls to the bearings for supporting the compressor shaft within the impeller are also expensive. The whole construction, is, however, despite these manufacturing costs, not sufficiently stable and light as desired.